Mi Destierro Lo mejor que me paso
by FiredIce
Summary: ¿Naruto tiene un hermano? ¿Es desterrado junto a el? ¿Nuevo kekke genkkai? ¿Nuevo bijuu? Entren y decubranlo xD NARUHINA FOR EVER
1. Descubriendo sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Esta historia comienza con un joven rubio de ojos azules caminando por el bosque. Estaba sangrando y muy herido pero él estaba muy feliz había terminado la 4° guerra ninja y todo estaba en paz.

–Por fin termino ¿verdad kurama?–

– Si muchacho pero... áhi un chakra que me resulta familiar–

–Si ahora que lo dices igual lo siento... No puede ser es...–

– Hola... dobe-

–Sasuke... ¿Que haces aquí?–

– Digamos que... vine a arreglar unas cuentas... contigo– dijo el pelinegro poniéndose en posición de batalla

– Sasuke no quiero pelear– dijo Naruto pasando de el

–¡CHIDORI!–

Naruto lo esquivo por muy poco y empezó a preparar un rasengan

–No quiero pelear pero si tú me obligas... adelante... ¡RASENGAN!–

– ¡CHIDORI! –

Cuando los dos ataques estuvieron a punto de chocar Naruto desapareció y le dio a Sasuke con su rasengan directo en el pecho.

Sasuke quedo desmayado por el golpe y Naruto porque no tenía energías para seguir caminando.

~2 meses despues~

Un chico rubio estaba durmiendo plácidamente en un hospital al igual que una chica peli azul que estaba descansando en sus piernas

–Eh... ¿en dónde estoy?– Dijo Naruto empezando a despertar

–En un hospital– le dijo la vos de kurama

– ¿hospital? Que hago aquí, por que... ¿eh? ¿Hinata-chan?–

–¿eh? Que paso– dijo empezando a despertar–NARUTO-KUN–dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo–Naruto-kun despertaste pensé que morirías...yo no soportaría si murieras– dijo empezando a derramar lagrimas

–Tranquila Hinata-chan yo no moriré... No por ahora– Naruto levanto la cara de Hinata y limpio las lágrimas que había en ella a lo que Hinata se sonrojo

–*WOW Hinata es muy bonita no lo había notado antes*– pensó un poco sonrojado

– ¿Que... Que piensas Na...Naruto-kun?–

– En ti – dijo Naruto inconscientemente

–¿En.. En mí? – pregunto Hinata sonrojada

–Si etto es que eres muy hermosa *PORQUE ESTOYA DICIENDO ESTO*

– *Es posible... Naruto-kun dijo que soy hermosa creo que... Me... Voy... a...*– Hinata no pudo soportar la emocion y se desmayo

– ¿Hinata-chan? ¿Porque siempre te desmayas?– dijo Naruto muy confundido – *Hinata se ve muy hermosa durmiendo... ahora que lo pienso ella siempre me ah ayudado y no me golpea ni me dice idiota como Sakura y... es muy bonita*– dijo Naruto sonrojandose – *¿que es esto que siento? Oye kurama tu siempre haz estado dentro de mi dime que es este sentimiento*–

– Pues solo lo eh visto una vez en ti descartando esta... y fue la primera vez que viste a esa chica de pelo rosa... en pocas palabras estas enamorado de la hyuga–

– si es cierto estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan y me are más fuerte para protegerla-

– Jamás te vi tan decidido chico–

– Fue porque jamás tuve una razón tan poderosa como esta–

**Si les gusto dejen reviews tratare de dejarles un capitulo por día **


	2. ¿Criminal rango S? y ¿Mi hermano?

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**AVISO: Este episodio es especial por mi primer review xD**

**Cap. 2: ¿Criminal rango S? y ¿Mi hermano?**

*Anteriormente*

–si es cierto estoy enamorado de Hinata-chan y me are más fuerte para protegerla-

– Jamás te vi tan decidido chico–

– Fue porque jamás tuve una razón tan poderosa como esta–

~1 mes después~

Naruto y Sasuke ya estaban dados de alta y Naruto bueno... Estaba en Ichiraku

-Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama y el consejo te quieren ver- dijo Shizune

– Ya voy – dijo poniéndose en camino

- ¿Qué pasa Tsunade Obachan?-

-Naruto Uzumaki de ahora en adelante serás tomado como un criminal de rango S y serás enviado a la cárcel de Konoha- dijo Danzou con una sonrisa en la cara

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?-

-Porque fuiste acusado de atacar a Sasuke Uchiha sin ninguna razón- dijo Hiashi haciendo una seña con sus manos para que dos AMBUS aparecieran atrás de Naruto

-¡ESPEPEREN!- Grito Tsunade a lo que los dos AMBUS soltaron a Naruto -¿No quieres decir nada?-

Naruto corrió y abrazo a la Hokague

-Gracias, es como una madre para mí- dicho esto Naruto se retiró junto a los AMBUS y después Tsunade rompió en llanto.

De camino a la cárcel Naruto se encontró con Hinata.

-Naruto-Kun tu eres inocente yo lo se tú no eres culpable, tu no debes ir a la cárcel- dijo Hinata en los brazos de Naruto y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquila Hinata-chan algún día saldré solo… solo espérame- dijo Naruto para plantarle un tierno beso a Hinata en los labios y desaparecer con los ANBU.

A Naruto lo enseraron con un chico de su edad muy parecido al Yondaime solo que con ojos verdes y las mismas marcas de las mejillas de Naruto.

-Hola soy Naruto-

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Mun-

Cuando se presentaron los ojos de los 2 se iluminaron (o sea brillaban) y una figura se materializo ante ellos era…. el Yondaime Hokague.

-¿¡PA… PAPÁ!?- Dijeron los dos chicos al unísono

-¿Papá como que papá?- le pregunto Naruto a Mun

-Si él es mi padre- respondió Mun

-Entonces si él es tu papá e igual el mío tu eres mi…..-

-Hermano…...- Termino Mun la frase

-Veo que ya lo descubrieron- dijo Minato

**Es Todo por hoy si les gusto dejen reviews Mañana nuevo capitulo **

**Sé que este capítulo es corto pero lo hice hasta lo que mi cerebro dio Les prometo que tratare de que el capítulo de mañana sea mas largo**


	3. Sellos rotos

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap.3 Sellos rotos**

*Anteriormente*

-Entonces si él es tu papá e igual el mío tu eres mi…..-

-Hermano…...- Termino Mun la frase

-Veo que ya lo descubrieron- dijo Minato

- ¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TENIA UN HERMANO!?- Grito Naruto furioso

- Porque tenía que esperar a que se conocieran- dijo Minato tranquilamente

-¡ESO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO!- seguía Naruto

-Claro que si- Respondió Minato

- ¡Y TU!-dijo refiriéndose a Mun - ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA TU HERMANO!?-

-Naruto…. Estoy en la cárcel- dijo Mun

- Jejejeje Cierto, pero como sabes que él es tu padre- dijo señalando a Minato

-Pues veras…..-

*FLASH BACK*

Un pequeño Mun caminaba solo por la aldea de Konoha ya que todas las personas lo odiaban cuando paso por una mansión gigante al parecer de un clan…. El clan Uchiha, el pequeño Mun escuchaba gritos y explosiones y vio a un hombre alto con una máscara con un solo hueco en ella que estaba frente a él, el desconocido shinobi le dio su katana a Mun el cual no se podía mover por el miedo, después llegaron unos AMBU y llevaron a Mun ante el consejo, los cuales lo acusaron por la masacre del clan Uchiha, en la cárcel Mun no podía dormir dado a que había tenido una pesadilla, de pronto un chackra empezó a emerger de él y una figura se materializo ante él, Era un hombre alto con cabellera rubia y profundos ojos azules.

-¿Qui….Quien eres tú?- Pregunto Mun muy asustado

-Soy el cuarto Hokague- Dijo Minato con una sonrisa en su cara

-Pe….pero usted está mu….muerto- dijo Mun mucho más aterrado

-Veras cuando naciste puse un poco de chackra en tu interior para aparecer cuando más me necesitaras-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque soy tu padre-

-Mi….mi padre- dijo Mun para después llorar y abrazarlo, porque a pesar de ser chackra era sólido y transmitía el cariño de un padre.

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

-Y así lo supe-

-Mmmm… eso explica muchas cosas-dijo Naruto más calmado – ¿Ahora nos dirás por qué apareciste?- pregunto refiriéndose a Minato

-Veras Naruto ustedes no son simples hermanos- dijo Minato muy serio – Son gemelos –

- ¿Y que tiene de especial que seamos gemelos? – Pregunto Mun

- Si, ¿Qué tiene de especial? – siguió Naruto

- Verán, ustedes son especiales por los dos… Son Jinchurikis-

-¿¡MUN TAMBIEN ES UN JINCHIRIKI!?

-Si- respondió Minato

- Pero todos los bijuus tienen contenedor incluso tengo un porcentaje de su chackra dentro de mí – dijo

Naruto confundido

- Veras Naruto recuerdas como era Kurama cierto, arrogante y odiaba todo, bueno, yo tenía fe en que lo podías cambiar, y eso hiciste, pero en ese entonces yo separe la parte buena de Kurama y la encerré en Mun- explico Minato

-¿Entonces los dos somos Jinchurikis del Kyubi?- Pregunto Mun quien había permanecía callado hasta ese momento

-Prácticamente no, ya que al separarlos no solo separe el chackra, también separe su espíritu y se convirtieron en seres separados- dijo Minato

- Eso igual explica muchas cosas – dijo Naruto entendiendo todo

- Pero papá….- dijo Mun llamando la atención de su padre- que es lo que nos pasó cuando nos conocimos Naruto y yo…-

- Cierto nuestros ojos se iluminaron- termino Naruto

- Aaa…. Eso es la herencia de su madre-

- ¿Herencia? – dijeron los gemelos al unísono

- Si su madre les dejo el kekke genkkai de los Uzumaki el Suwāru-me (ojos del remolino)-

-¿Suwāru-me?- preguntaron de Nuevo los gemelos -¿Qué es eso?

- Tendrán que descubrirlo ustedes mismos – dijo Minato desapareciendo-

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos? – pregunto Naruto

- Tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros mismos- respondió Mun

- Pues ya que –

Todo iba pasando muy tranquilo en la prisión Hinata iba constantemente a visitar a Naruto pero no conocía a Mun ya que las visitas eran por separado.

*Explosión*

-Hokague-Sama hubo una explosión en la celda de Naruto-kun- Aviso Shizune

-Ok Shizune voy para allá Avisa al equipo 10, 8 y al resto del equipo 7-

-¡HAI!

*Con Naruto*

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto Naruto Poniendo se en posición de batalla pero el extraño no respondió

-Ya lo escuchaste ¿¡QUIEN ERES!?- esta vez fue Mun el que pregunto pero el extraño paso de ellos-

El extraño hizo una serie de sellos y apareció enfrente de los dos y con las manos rodeadas de un chackra de color morado y los golpeo en su estómago provocando un inmenso dolor en los dos.

**-¡CHICO ESTA ROMPIENDO EL SELLO!- grito Kurama**

-Lo se Kurama hay que hacer algo – dijo Naruto

**-¡SI TANTO QUIERES A ESTA ALDEA TE TIENES QUE IR DE AQUÍ!-**

- Lo sé, lo sé, -

Unas sombras atravesaron al extraño… eran Los equipos 10, 8 y 10

-¡SHIKAMARU CORRAN!- Grito Naruto mientras un chackra rojo empezaba a emerger de el

-¡QUE NO ESCUCHARON A NARUTO CORRAN!- Grito Mun ya que el chackra dorado de su bijuu empezaba a emerger también.

Los shinobis no podían creer lo que estaba pasando en especial Hinata quien corrió hacia Naruto Con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- grito Hinata corriendo a lo más que sus piernas le daban

-¡HINATA ALEJATE!- grito Naruto como pudo

-¡NARUTO TENEMOS QUE IRNOS SI NOS QUEDAMOS EL SELLO SE ROMPERA POR

COMPLETO!- le dijo Mun

-¡NARUTO-KUN!- grito Hinata llegando hasta él y lanzándose a sus brazos

-Hinata me tengo que ir de aquí, pero regresare lo prometo, espérame- dijo Naruto para después darle un Beso a Hinata en los labios e irse de ahi

-¡MUN AHORA!- Mun toco el hombro de Naruto y desaparecieron de ahí

-Siempre te esperare Naruto-kun-

**Y eso es todo por hoy si les gusto o alguna recomendación dejen reviews como prometí es más largo que los primeros dos y perdón por la tardanza estaba en la Minecraft zone y luego me pase a ver los capítulos del Manga de Naruto que no había visto.**


	4. El regreso

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 4 El regreso **

*Anteriormente*

-Hinata me tengo que ir de aquí, pero regresare lo prometo, espérame- dijo Naruto para después darle un Beso a Hinata en los labios e irse de ahí

-¡MUN AHORA!- Mun toco el hombro de Naruto y desaparecieron de ahí

-Siempre te esperare Naruto-kun-

En un campo dos rubios adoloridos aparecieron en un destello amarillo

- Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos – dijo Mun soportando el dolor

- Esta bien, ya puedes dejar salir a tu bijuu-

Dos sombras gigantes empezaron a salir de los estomagos de los gemelos, una era naranja y con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, y el otro era del mismo tamaño solo que este tenia el pelaje dorado al igual que sus ojos.

– Oe, Kurama – dijo Naruto llamando la atención del bijuu – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –

– **Ese maldito rompio el sello que me encerraba en ti al igual que con Rakamaru –** dijo Kurama refiriendose al bijuu de color dorado

– **Tanto tiempo sin vernos Kurama – **dijo Ramaku

– **Igualmente – **respondio Kurama

– **Oye Kurama ¿crees que debamos hacer lo que nos dijo su padre?–**

– **Creo que seria lo mejor Ramaku –**

– ¡ OIGAN SEGUIMOS AQUI! – grito Mun – ¿ Que les dijo nuestro padre?–

– **Veras Mun cuando su padre nos separo a mi y a Ramaku nos dijo que los podiamos volver nuestras "crias" y entrenarlos – **explico Kurama

– ¿crias?– pregunto Naruto quien habia permanecido callado

– **Veras Naruto una cria es un alumno para un bijuu solo que mas cercano digamos que como un hijo, cuando el bijuu se encariña mucho con su contenedor tiene el poder de volverlo su cría y entrenarlo, claro si el jinchuriki lo desea– **termino de explicar Ramaku

– ¿ Entonces quieren que seamos sus crias ?– dijo Mun a lo que os dos zorros asintieron

– Por mi no hay problema - dijo Naruto poniendo una de sus tipicas sonrisas

– Tampoco por mi – continuo Mun

– **Entonces asi sera, solo tienen que poner un poco de su chackra en sus manos y convinarlo con nuestra sangre– **Dijo Kurama mientrasle daba un poco de su sangre a Naruto al igual que Ramaku hacia con Mun.

De pronto un rayo de luz de color rojo y otro dorado cayeron en Naruto y Mun respectivamente, y las marcas de las mejillas de los gemelos cambiaton al color de sus respectivos bijuus al igual que sus ojos y un resplandor cubrio a los dos bijuus, cuando se pudo ver completamente Kurama tenia el mismo tamaño y aspecto de cuando era bebé, al igual que Ramaku ( Ramaku es igual que Kurama solo que en dorado) y Naruto y Mun ya habian vuelto a la normalidad.

– Eso fue... ¡Asombroso! – dijo Naruto

– Oye Kurama ¿sabes algo sobre el Sûwaru- me? (ojos del remolino)–pregunto Mun

– **Si, el kekke genkkai , es mas fuerte que el byakugan y el sharingan juntos ya que tiene las caracteristicas principales de estos 2, solo puede ser heredado una vez por la persona que loobtubo, sus caracteristicas principales son : ver los canales del chackra, percibir el chackra, adaptar el chackra a cualquier elemento, tambien tiene un elemento especial la luz oscura –**

– ¿Como es la luz oscura?– pregunto Naruto

– **¿Haz visto alguna tecnica de rayo que haiga echo algien con una tecnica de maldición?– **pregunto Kurama y Naruto solo asintio – **Exactamente igual –**

– ¿ Y ustedes nos puedes a enseñar a usar ese elemento?'– pregunto Mun

– **Claro, sin problemas – **dijeron los dos bijuus al unisono

– ¡ pues que esperamos a entrenar! –

Ha pasado un año desde que Naruto y Mun se fueron y han pasado muchas cosas en Konoha sobre todo en el clan hyuga .

– ¡ Eres una verguenza para este clan ! – gritó hiashi enfurecido

– ¡ Pues preferiria no serparte de este clan si tengobque seguir esas absurdas reglas!–

– ¡ Entonces estas deaterrada de este clan! –

– ¡ Bien ! – Dijo hinata saliendo de su casa

- ¿A dónde podre ir?- pensaba Hinata – Ya se – Hinata se dirigió a un edificio de departamentos

En otra parte de la aldea para ser más específicos en la entrada dos extraños llegaban con 2 pequeños zorros llevaban sombreros de paja, uno llevaba un sweater blanco con gorro y el otro uno azul con naranja.

-Al fin de vuelta- dijo el extraño con sweater naranja

**Y eso es todo por hoy, perdón por no subir capítulos hubo unas ligeras complicaciones pero mañana tratare de subir doble capitulo. **

**Y recuerden como un hombre dice: Si la vida te da limones…. Probablemente estén podridos porque nadie regala nada porque si **


	5. AVISO

**AVISO**

Hoy no podre subir los dos capítulos prometidos mañana los tratare de subir perdon por dejarlos sin capitulo tengo muchos problemas,

pero tranquilos no abandonare el fic


	6. ¿Naruko?

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Ahora si nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten **

**Cap. 5 ¿Naruko?**

*Anteriormente*

En otra parte de la aldea para ser más específicos en la entrada dos extraños llegaban con 2 pequeños zorros llevaban sombreros de paja, uno llevaba un sweater blanco con gorro y el otro uno azul con naranja.

-Al fin de vuelta- dijo el extraño con sweater naranja

- Oe, ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto el extraño de sweater color blanco

- Iremos con la Hokague – respondió el otro extraño

Así los dos extraños se encaminaron hacia la torre de la Hokague iban muy cautelosos ya que nadie los podían ver, cuando llegaron subieron y tocaron la puerta y por dentro se escuchó un "pase", Los dos extraños pasaron y la Hokague pregunto rápidamente.

-¿Quiénes son?- pregunto la Goidame

- Que raro que no me recuerdes O bāchan – dijo el extraño de sweater naranja quitándose su sombrero y dejando ver su cabellera dorada como el sol y su sonrisa tan alegre que lo caracterizaba

- ¿Na- Naruto? ¿Eres tú?-

-Claro O bāchan ¿Tan diferente estoy?- pregunto Naruto un poco extrañado

- Pues… si, mírate estas igual a tu padre, al igual que tu Mun eres idéntico a Minato – dijo la Hokague refiriéndose al chico que estaba atrás de Naruto, el cual solo se quitó el sombrero de paja y le dio una sonrisa cálida a la Hokague.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama- dijo el mencionado

-Por favor dime abuela Tsunade- dijo la rubia a lo que el ojiazul se sorprendió

- O bāchan pensé que te molestaba que te dijeran así- dijo Naruto confundido

- No si se trata de ustedes- dijo la goidame con una sonrisa cálida – Acérquense – los rubios obedecieron y la Hokague los abrazo y los rubios le correspondieron sin duda.

- Gracias – dijeron los dos con lágrimas en los ojos, ese sentimiento que tanto añoraban… el amor de una madre

Así pasaron toda la tarde platicando y riéndose como lo que eran una familia….

En la tarde aproximadamente los rubios se dirigieron al departamento de Naruto, no tardaron mucho en llegar, pero cuando llegaron y entraron vieron a….

En la entrada de la aldea una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en 2 coletas muy largas que llegaban a su cintura y unos hermosos ojos azules, también tenía unas extrañas marcas como de un zorro en su cara tenia bien formado su cuerpo y era hermosa, llevaba un sweater naranja con negro y unas mallas negras debajo de una falda de color naranja, tan pronto llego fue a un edificio de departamentos a visitar a unas personas muy preciadas para ella.

De vuelta con nuestro rubio preferido él estaba sorprendido al ver a la persona que más quería ver en su casa.

- ¿Hi…Hinata-chan?- pregunto el rubio algo confundido

- ¿¡Naruto-kun!?- grito la Hyuga para correr a abrazarlo y besarlo con una ternura increíble a lo cual el rubio correspondió

- ¿Qué haces aquí Hinata-chan? – pregunto el rubio sin salir de su asombro

- Siéntense – Dijo Hinata a lo que los rubios obedecieron – Verán… - Hinata les conto las discusiones con su padre y su destierro del clan Hyuga

-¡Ese maldito….! – decía Naruto furioso

- Tranquilo Naruto – Le dijo Mun – Recuerda a Kurama el igual se enojara-

-Tienes razón – Respondió el ojiazul más tranquilo – Por cierto Mun ella es Hinata, Hinata él es Mun mi hermano- dijo Naruto dejando a Hinata estupefacta.

- ¿Her….Hermano? Pensé que no tenías familia Naruto-kun – pregunto la peli azul sin salir de su asombro

- Pues al parecer si la tengo – dijo el rubio pasando su brazo detrás del hombro de Mun el cual solo lo imito y sonrió, Gesto el cual la Hyuga imito.

-Mucho gusto Mun-kun- dijo La ojiperla con una sonrisa en su cara

- Igualmente Hinata-chan- dijo Mun devolviendo el gesto

*Ding- Dong* Se escuchaba el tono del timbre

-Yo abro – dijo Naruto mientras se paraba a abrir la puerta

Cuando abrió vio a una chica rubia con 2 coletas frente a el

- ¡Naruto- kun!- Grito la chica lanzándose a sus brazos el cual Naruto correspondió

-¿Quién es ella Naruto-kun? – Dijo Hinata-chan tratando de contener sus celos

- Hinata-chan ella es Naruko- dijo Naruto con total tranquilidad

- ¿Naruko?- pregunto Hinata confundida

-Sí, mi hermana- respondió el ojiazul

**Y Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy si les gusto dejen reviews, y recuerden: pez que nada contra la corriente… Muere electrocutado Chau, chau**


	7. ¿Te gusta Ino?

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 6 ¿Te gusta Ino?**

*Anteriormente*

- ¡Naruto- kun!- Grito la chica lanzándose a sus brazos el cual Naruto correspondió

-¿Quién es ella Naruto-kun? – Dijo Hinata-chan tratando de contener sus celos

- Hinata-chan ella es Naruko-chan - dijo Naruto con total tranquilidad

- ¿Naruko?- pregunto Hinata confundida

-Sí, mi hermana- respondió el ojiazul

-Eso pensábamos Mun y yo, hasta que….-

*FLASBACK*

Naruto y Mun Acababan de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento con sus respectivos bijuus, ya podían usar el Sûwaru-me a voluntad, fuero a comer al pueblo más cercano pero cuando estaban a punto de entrar a un restaurante escucharon a una chica gritar.

- ¡Déjenme en paz¡ - gritaba la chica desesperadamente, ya que estaba amarrada a un palo

- Vamos niña haznos ese favor – decía el extraño mientras trataba de quitarle la falda a la chica

- Dijo que la dejaras en paz – dijo Un rubio ojiverde mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cara al extraño, el cual salió volando estrellándose contra una casa y quedando inconsciente.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto otro rubio de ojos azules

- Si gracias – respondió la chica con un tono muy amable

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto el ojiverde

- Naruko…. Naruko Uzumaki – dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

-¿¡Uzumaki!? – Preguntaron los 2 gemelos sorprendidos

- Si, y ¿ustedes como se llaman? – pregunto la Naruko

- Yo soy Naruto – dijo el rubio sin salir de su asombro – Naruto Uzumaki –

- Y yo Mun…. Mun Uzumaki – termino de decir

- ¿Mu….Mun y Na….Naruto U….Uzumaki? – Dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Los espere tanto!- Dijo rompiendo en llanto y lanzándose a los brazos de sus hermanos

Los gemelos solo se relajaron y correspondieron el abrazo de su hermana.

- Tranquila ya no estarás sola – dijo Mun mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hermana

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Naruko-chan? – pregunto Naruto

- 15 – respondió su hermana - tenemos 16 ya que somos gemelos – Dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

- Y así la conocimos – Dijo Naruto terminando de contar la historia – Y ahora la queremos mucho- dijo Naruto mientras le pasaba el brazo a Naruko por el hombro.

- Ok, eso explica muchas cosas – dijo Hinata ya sin celos.

- Porque no salimos a pasear – Opino Mun a lo que todos asintieron

Pasearon todo el día y tarde hasta que encontraron a Kiba

- Hola Naruto – Dijo Kiba acercándose a ellos

- Hola Kiba – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿Quién es la bonita chica rubia que va con ustedes? – dijo Kiba haciendo que Naruko se sonrojara y sus acompañantes sonrieran

-So….Soy Na…Naruko- dijo Naruko muy sonrojada

-Mucho gusto Naruko – Dijo Kiba sonriéndole a lo que Naruko se sonrojo más – ¿Te… te gustaría salir algún día?- dijo Kiba igualmente rojo

-Cla… claro – dijo Naruko sonriéndole tiernamente a lo cual Kiba solo sonrió

- Bien… paso por ti mañana a las 7 – dijo Kiba dándole un beso en la mejilla a Naruko dejándola estática-

- Mun, Hina- chan y yo nos llevaremos a Naruko al departamento ¿Qué harás tú? – pregunto Naruto

- Yo seguiré paseando- respondió el mencionado

Así fue Naruto y Hinata se llevaron a Naruko al departamento de Naruto, mientras Mun paseaba por toda la ciudad hasta que vio a una chica rubia llorando en una banca y decidió acercarse a ella.

- Hola – dijo Mun con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Mun ¿Por qué lloras?

- Mi….mi novio me dejo- dijo la rubia con las manos en la cara

- Tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo abrazando a la chica rubia la cual solo se acomodó en su pecho para seguir llorando – todo estará bien – dijo el rubio para quitarle las manos de la cara y poder los hermosos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaron al instante

- ¿tu…. tú crees? – dijo la rubia viéndolo directo a los ojos

- Claro, ya pasara, además no sé quién pudo haber dejado a una chica tan linda como tú- dijo Mun con una tierna y limpiándole las lágrimas, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

- Mi…. Mi nombre es Ino – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Mucho gusto Ino-chan, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

- S…si – dijo Ino mas sonrojada

Así los dos rubios fueron caminando hasta la casa de la kunoichi no hablaron mucho pero tampoco les importo ya que aunque había silencio era un silencio acogedor, caminaron y caminaron hasta que dieron con la casa de la kunoichi

- Es aquí – dijo Ino con sus mejillas rojas y una tierna sonrisa en la cara

- Ok, adiós – dijo Mun devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero antes de que se fuera Ino le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Mun sintió el beso su corazón palpito a mil por hora, se fue al departamento de Naruto pensando en eso con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, cuando llego fue a platicar con Naruto.

-Naruto- dijo Mun llamando la atención del ojiazul

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el mencionado

-¿Qué sienes cuando Hinata-chan te besa?- pregunto el ojiverde curioso

- pues es extraña tu pregunta pero, siento que mi corazón palpita a mil por hora, ¿Por?-

- Es que me encontré con una chica llamado Ino ¿La conoces?- pregunto Mun

-Si- se limitó a responder

- bueno, es que creo que me gusta- dijo el ojiverde apenado

- ¿¡Te gusta Ino!?- dijo el ojiazul sorprendido

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, quisiera decir que estoy muy agradecido por todos los reviews que me dejan, los followers y los que agregaron mi fic a favoritos, también que estoy trabajando en 2 nuevos fics uno va a ser NaruIno y KibaHina y el otro SasuIno NaruHina, díganme ¿cuál quieren que sea el primer capítulo que suba El NaruIno o el NaruHina?, Tambien hare un especial háganme las preguntas que quieran yo las responderé en el sig. Cap.**

**Ahora si es todo y recuerde como un hombre sabio dice: Todos los caminos llevan a Roma … Excepto los que no van a Roma xD chau chau **


	8. Aviso 2

**AVISO **

No habra cap por hoy, habra un nuevo fic NaruIno que sustituira el cap

de hoy, Estoy preparando dos gics Nuevos

**Gracias por comprender y pasense por el nuevo fic.**


	9. Mun e Ino

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Cap. 7 Mun e Ino **

*Anteriormente*

- Es que me encontré con una chica llamado Ino ¿La conoces?- pregunto Mun

-Si- se limitó a responder

- bueno, es que creo que me gusta- dijo el ojiverde apenado

- ¿¡Te gusta Ino!?- dijo el ojiazul sorprendido

- Si a-algo – dijo Mun sonrojado

- ¿Y qué harás? – le pregunto Naruto

- Pues supongo que debo aclarar mis sentimientos – le respondió el ojiverde

- Pues es simple….. Bésala – le respondió Naruto

- ¿¡Que!? ¡No puedo hacer eso! – decía desesperadamente Mun

- ¿Por qué No? – decía Naruto confundido

- ¡Porque solo es mi amiga! – gritaba Mun

- Yo digo que lo debes hacer – decía Hinata entrando con Naruko a la habitación

- Hi-Hinata-chan ¿Escuchaste todo? – preguntaba Mun apenado

- Claro, igual Naruko lo escucho, es buena la idea de Naruto-kun – decía Hinata sentándose en las piernas de Naruto

- Aw, Mi hermano está enamorado, yo creo que la deberías besar –Decía Naruko molestando a Mun

- ¿Y tú que harás con Kiba? –Pregunto Mun sonriendo maliciosamente

- Pues…..yo….etto ¡Esto no se trata de mí! –Grito Naruko roja como un tomate

De pronto apareció un AMBU

- Naruto Uzumaki la Hokague solicita su presencia en este momento – dijo el AMBU para desaparecer en una nube de humo

- Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Naruto besando a Hinata, y dándole un beso en la frente a Naruko – Y besa a Ino – dijo volteando a ver a Mun y este asintió resignado – Tu deberías besar a Kiba – dijo Naruto a lo que Naruko asintió.

- Tsunade O bāchan ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Naruto entrando a la oficina

- Naruto, solo te mande a llamar para darte las llaves de tu nueva casa –Dijo la Hokague mientras le entregaba unas llaves

- ¿Nueva casa? –pregunto Naruto confundido

- Si, La mansión Namikase-Uzumaki donde vivían tus padres, es tuya ahora, puedes retirarte – dijo la Hokague volteando a ver los papeleos

- ¡Hai! –y Naruto salió del edificio Hokague a su departamento

- ¡Ya llegue! – grito Naruto entrando al departamento

- ¿Qué quería Hokague-sama? – pregunto Hinata

- Nada, solo que tenemos nueva casa – dijo Naruto enseñando las llaves

- ¡Nueva casa! ¡Vamos a verla! –Gritaba Naruko

- Espera ¿Por qué tenemos nueva casa? – pregunto Mun confundido

- Era de nuestros padres – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica

- ¡Pues vamos a verla! –grito Naruko Mientras se llevaba a todos con ella

Caminaron, Caminaron y caminaron hasta que por fin la encontraron, era grande incluso más que la mansión Hyuga, tenía un hermoso jardín con una fuente en medio, tenía una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un pequeño arrollo y tenía un dojo con todas las armas y herramientas que te puedas imaginar.

- Wow – fue lo único que atinaron a decir los 4 shinobis

- Pues hay que abrirla – dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta – Bien escojan sus habitaciones y desempaquen- dijo Naruto

La casa a pesar de ser vieja estaba muy conservada al igual que sus muebles, pasadas dos horas todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

- Voy a buscar a Ino – Dijo Mun un poco nervioso

- Tranquilo Mun todo estará bien – dijo Naruko dándole un abrazo el cual el correspondió

Mun salió de la mansión y se dirigió a casa de Ino pero cuando hiba hacia la casa de la mencionada la encontro llorando en yna banca.

– Ino-chan ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Mun preocupado

– Sai... el me golpeo – dijo Ino llorando con mas intensidad

– Ino-chan ... – decia Mun con un poco de furia

– ¿Que pa... – No pudo terminar de preguntar porque sintio los labios de Mun apricionando los suyos, en ese momento Ino sintio algo muy fuerte en su pecho, amor.

– Te amo Ino-chan – dijo Mun separando sus labios de los de Ino

**Y es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado dejen reviews se agradece mucho y recuerden: si la vida te da la espalda ¡AGARRENLE LAS NALGAS PICARONES :3 ! Chau Chau**


	10. La primera pelea… Naruto vs Sasuke,

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Kaliborn: Tus preguntas las responderé en unos capítulos. Me emociona que me dejes un review ya que uno de tus fic fue uno de los primeros y de los mejores que eh leído.**

**MudeYamil****: No va muy rápida todavía habrá más capítulos, así que tranquilo.**

**Cap. 8 La primera pelea…. Naruto vs. Sasuke, ¡DESTIERRO DEFINITIVO! **

*Anteriormente*

– Ino-chan... – decía Mun con un poco de furia

– ¿Que pa... – No pudo terminar de preguntar porque sintió los labios de Mun aprisionando los suyos, en ese momento Ino sintió algo muy fuerte en su pecho, amor.

– Te amo Ino-chan – dijo Mun separando sus labios de los de Ino

- Mun yo….- Ino estaba sorprendida por el beso, pero feliz porque lo había recibido

- Esta bien Ino-chan no hace falta que me correspondas yo solo…..- Al igual que con Ino Mun no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ino le había plantado un beso en la boca.

- Mun-kun…. Yo igual te amo – dijo Ino derramando unas pocas lagrimas pero a la vez con una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

- Entonces ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto Mun confundido

- Lloro de felicidad- decía una Ino muy feliz.

- Ino-chan…... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto Mun con un pequeño sonrojo pero con un valor digno de admirar.

- ¡Si Mun! ¡Si quiero! – Grito Ino lanzándose a Mun haciendo que se cayeran de la banca

- Te amo Ino-chan – Mun estaba feliz más feliz que nunca – Ino creo que debería irte a dejar a tu casa – dijo Mun ya que el cielo estaba nublado

- Ok – dijo Ino con mucha tristeza

Y así se encaminaron hacia la mansión Yamanaka, muchos los miraban con extrañeza porque jamás en su vida habían visto a la rubia sonrojada verdaderamente y además nunca habían visto a ese rubio antes, pensaron que era Naruto pero al ver que tenía unos profundos ojos verdes se retractaron de ese pensamiento.

- Ya llegamos Ino-chan – dijo Mun deteniéndose

- Pero Mun yo…- Ino no pudo terminar porque hubo una gran explosión, la cual parecía provenir de las afueras de Konoha - ¿¡Que fue eso!?- pregunto Ino asustada

- ¡Naruto! – grito Mun mientras iba corriendo hacia la explosión

- ¡Mun espera! – grito Ino mientras iba detrás de el

En otro lugar para ser exacto en las afueras de Konoha un rubio estaba tirado cerca de un estanque, al parecer estaba muy herido.

- ¡Naruto! – Gritaba otro rubio mientras llegaba al lado de su hermano -¿Estas bien? –

- Si…. Estoy bien – decía Naruto recuperándose

- ¿Qué paso pasó? – pregunto el ojiverde con curiosidad

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que porquería – decía un pelinegro saliendo de entre los arboles

- Eso paso – dijo Naruto

- ¿Pero porque tanto problema? Él es mucho más débil que tú- decía Mun confundido – ¿Por qué no lo derrotas de una vez? –

- La esta escondiendo su verdadero poder – dijo Naruto con mirada seria

- Ya veo…. Acaba con el de una vez – dijo Mun apartándose para que continuara la pelea

En ese momento Sasuke se lanzó contra Naruto y lo atravesó con un chidori

- Que fácil, eres igual de inútil que tu padre – decía Sasuke con aire de superioridad

De pronto la herida de Naruto se empezó a cerrar atrapando al el brazo de Sasuke dentro de él, en ese instante Sasuke empezó a sentir un intenso dolor en su brazo.

- Tekunikku o-jū: Kitsune-shin no batsu (técnica de los demonios con cola: castigo del dios zorro) – dijo Naruto mientras liberaba el brazo de Sasuke el cual estaba total mente lleno de rasguños, mordidas y sangre.

- ¿Co….como hiciste eso? – preguntaba Sasuke tratando de soportar el dolor

- Eh aprendido muchas cosas – decía el rubio sin mostrar su mirada – ¡Durante mi destierro! – dijo Naruto mostrando sus ojos los cuales brillaban, eran de color azul con un destello rojo en ellos

- ¿Qué…que es eso? – Decía Sasuke asustado – sea lo que sea no perderé ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Dicho esto una serpiente gigante apareció y se lanzó hacia Naruto

Cuando estuvo de chocar con Naruto hubo una pequeña explosión, cuando el humo se disipo se pudo ver un gran zorro de color anaranjado….. El Kyubi, pero había algo extraño en el sus ojos ya no eran rojos eran azules aunque todavía conservaban su aspecto felino.

- No… no puede ser – decía Sasuke al ver que el Kyubi se había materializado ante el

- Prepárate – fue lo único que dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer junto al gran zorro y aparecer atrás de Sasuke y mandándolo a volar junto a la gran serpiente haciendo que se estrellaran contra una gran roca

- ¡Rasengan: Daiga kitsune bōrā! (Rasengan: gran colmillo perforador del dios zorro) - grito Naruto mientras que las colas del Kyubi se juntaran y una gran esfera de color rojo se creaba para luego ser estrellada contra Sasuke y la serpiente haciendo que esta desapareciera y dejando a Sasuke medio muerto.

- **¿Eso es todo? Esperaba más del Uchiha **– decía Kurama

- Tranquilo Kurama tendremos otra pelea contra él, ahora regresa a tu otra forma- dijo Naruto a lo que Kurama asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo y volviendo aparecer en la cabeza de Naruto, este solo sonrió para luego ver como tres siluetas corrían hacia él y hacia Mun.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – gritaba una peliazul con lágrimas en los ojos para luego lanzarse a abrazar al ojiazul

- Hinata-chan – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el rubio antes de desmayarse

Unas semanas después el rubio despertó en una habitación muy conocida por él.

- ¿Qué hago en el hospital? – se preguntaba Naruto

- Estas aquí desde hace dos semanas – decía una rubia con un pequeño rombo azul en su frente mientras entraba a la habitación.

- ¡¿Dos semanas!? ¿¡Cómo están Hinata-chan, Mun y Naruko!? – preguntaba el rubio muy preocupado

- Tranquilo Naruto ellos están bien – dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en su cara –Pero… necesito hablar contigo – termino de decir Tsunade cambiando su semblante feliz a uno serio

- ¿Que pasa O bāchan? – pregunto Naruto un poco confundido

- Veras Naruto, como tú ya sabrás eres considerado un criminal rango S, pero podías regresar a la aldea a entregarte – Naruto solo asintió – Pues el consejo decidió desterrarte – termino de decir la rubio con un semblante triste

- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué!? – preguntaba el rubio muy furioso

- Veras Naruto cierta chica con pelo rosado te acuso de regresar a la aldea solo para matar a Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Tsunade nuevamente seria.

- ¡Esa maldita! – grito Naruto

- Naruto cálmate – dijo Tsunade y este solo cerro los ojos

- ¿Cuándo me tengo que ir? – pregunto el rubio ya más calmado

- Te quedaras aquí esta noche y mañana tú, Naruko y Mun se tendrán que ir – Naruto asintió – ahora solo descansa – Dijo Tsunade saliendo de la habitación.

- Mañana será un largo día – dijo Naruto

**Y eso es todo por hoy perdón por la tardanza, ya saben, colegio **

**Hasta luego 'dattebayo :3**


End file.
